Cybertrone U
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: AU Boarding School! Jack Darby has just arrived at the famous boarding school, Cybertron U, as a high school freshman. He knows he's gonna do fine. What he doesn't know is the cost for the organization war happening in the halls. A high school adventure with romance, drama, blood, and more waiting for the new students. Are you worthy enough to join the school and survive the war?
1. Moving In

Jack Darby looked out the window of his mother's car as it drove towards his new school. Jack and his mother had lived together in Jasper, Nevada together forever, but now he was sixteen and heading into high school. It was two days before school started again, and he would be a freshman. He wasn't excited about it as much as he should be. He was going to the boarding school Cybertron U in Galaxy County, a large state, miles away from his home.

Of course he was honored, who wouldn't be? Cybertron U was a boarding school for all school levels. They had very gifted students. Whether in academic or extracurricular. But him being away from home and his mother wasn't the only thing that's bringing him down, it's what's going on in the halls.

There were two kinds of students called organizations. According to what Jack heard, one group was filled with bad kids that didn't do that good in school. They were called Decepticons. Then there was the other organization where good kids with good grades were in it, called the Autobots. They despised each other and were always causing fights and drama in what they call a 'war'. Jack didn't get it.

Jack soon saw the school in sight, and started to tense. When they were in a parking place, they both got out and opened the trunk to retrieve Jacks bags. When they were done Jack's mom, June, hugged him tightly. "Be good," she said to him. "Be safe, be strong, be brave, be you. I love you, Jack." "I love you, too, Mom," Jack said, returning the hug. When they separated he smiled. "Say hello to everyone for me back in Jasper." June smiled and nodded, a tear escaping.

As he walked to the entrance he passed many students. Some wore dark clothes similar to another, while others wore brighter, different clothes. When he entered the building there were a bunch of students walking around, some with luggage and others with none. He was glad that the check-in desk was just ahead of him. He was given his schedule, locker number and combination, dorm key, and an ID with his picture on it. He was told he would get another, but he didn't ask why.

He was sent to his dorm in one of the two buildings, which the clerk said, and in quote, he was in the "Autobots Dormitory." He was told that if he wanted to change dorms for any reason, see the counselor. He walked down the right hall, following the signs that said " East Dormitory" on them. But each one had the word "East" covered in a thick line of graffiti, and under it the word Autobots was painted in red, along with a robot head symbol.

When he had to go outside and cross a path across the "Autobot Courtyard"-originally named "East Courtyard"- he was amazed. There were a bunch of kids of all ages playing or reading. Each wore their own colors and had smiles on their faces. He looked in amazement as he passed them, some waving to greet him.

Out of the entire courtyard, it was a girl that wore blue that came up to him. She had dyed her shoulder short hair blue with a few pink highlights, wore a sleeveless blue bikers jacket, under that a silver thin strap shirt under another shirt, a tank top that was black and had sleeves that almost reached her elbows. Most of both her forearms were covered by blue arm sleeves, and both wrist had pink bands. She wore blue shorts with black leggings under them, and blue suede boots followed. Her eyes were very blue.

When she reached him she looked like she was a senior high schooler. She looked him up and down. "You must be one of the new kids," she said, extending her hand to him. "I'm Arcee.""Jack," he said as he shook her hand. "Wait, your name is Arcee?" "Well, it's my organization nickname. Everyone in any of the two is given a nickname when their accepted. My real name is Ariana Ceiled," she said. Jack nodded.

Arcee glanced at his dorm key, which had his dorm number on it. "Room 12-I, huh? That's on the ninth floor. I would take you there myself but I have to run. See you soon, Jack." With that she ran inside the building at a fast rate. Inside the dormitory, the first follor was a lounge with a few tables and chairs, with some students reading, playing board games, or hanging out with some coffee. Jack found the elevator in the hall where the first few dorms are.

When he reached his floor, boys and girls in several different ages with luggage were moving around, trying to find their dorms. Some hugged and screamed, happy to see each other. Others were trying to make small talk. Jack passed several doors before finding his. He knocked and waited a minuet. No response. When he unlocked the door, the giant room was empty. There were two beds, two dressers, two nightstands with lamps, and two desk, one on each side of the room.

He chose the large twin sized bed on the right and unpacked his bedspread, pictures, and hair cosmetics. When he was done he unpacked his clothes and school supplies. When he was done he laid on his bed and took out his phone, texting away.

* * *

Rafael Esquivel was in the back seat of one of his older brother's car. He twiddled his thumbs and pushed his glasses up his nose every now and then as they drove to his new school, Cybertron U. Although he should be taking middle school courses, Raf was going to take high school courses. Freshman, of course(pun not intended). His brother finally broke the silence.

"You excited, little buddy?" "Uh-huh," Raf said uncertain. He was miles away from his home, away from his family and friends. When they found a parking space, Raf's brother got his stuff and said good-bye. Raf stopped when he reached the door. He knew about the organization war, of course. But he had never stayed so far away from home before, not alone.

When he got to the check-in desk, he was given a schedule, his dorm key, locker number and combination, and his ID. He was told to go to the East Dormitory, or rather, the"Autobot Dormitory." If only he knew which way. As he was walking down a hallway, looking around in an uncertain way, he ran into someone. When he looked up he saw that he had ran into a high school senior boy.

He had black hair with yellow highlights and wore a yellow and black leather jacket, fully zipped. He had blue eyes and wore black pants with black and yellow supra shoes. His eyes were blue and he had a silver band around his neck. When he spoke instead of words a series of beeps that were a special code Raf happened to know. " _Woah, you okay, new kid?"_ Raf shook his head and adjusted his glasses before he grabbed the hand that was being offered to him.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the older boy. " _You can understand me?"_ The boy asked. "Yes. But why do you have to talk with that coder around your neck?" The older boy looked down as he scratched the back of his neck, thumbing the device. " _A procedure my organization_ _had me do when I'm around the_ Decepticons," he beeped at reply. "Decepticons?" The older boy gestured towards a group of kids wearing dark colored clothes.

" _One of the two organizations in the school. I'm on the side of the Autobots_ ," he looked back at the boy. " _I only wear the coder when I'm around Decepticons. Names' Ben Belton. But my organization name is Bumblebee."_ Bumblebee gestured to his clothing. "Your favorite colors?" Raf asked. Bee nodded. "Cool, I'm Raf," the twelve year old started to gather his things. Bumblebee helped.

 _"You heading to the Autobot Dormitory? I'll show you the way."_ Raf followed Bee till they reached a door that led to the Autobot Courtyard, where Bee took off his coder and put it in his pocket. "Ready?" the boy asked in his normal voice. Raf nodded as they stepped through the door. They walked on the path as they passed other Autobot members, if Raf assumed correctly. When they were in the elevator, Bumblebee asked Raf where his room was.

"Room 12-I," he said. "Ninth floor, got it," Bee said as he pressed the right button. When they reached his floor, Bee left Raff there, saying he'll wait for him in the lounge. When Bee was gone Raf knocked on the door, hoping his roommate was already there. Sure enough, a boy about sixteen with black hair wearing a dark grey shirt over a lighter grey sweater and jeans and worn down sneakers opened the door.

"H-Hey," the older boy said to Raf. "Hello,"Raf said, "I'm you roommate." The boy raised his eyebrow. "Oh, well come in." The boy left the doorway while saying "I'm Jack." "Raf." Raf walked to the only remaining bed in the room and placed his computer chip patterned bedsheets, put his laptop on the desk, and some of his toy cars on his dresser. When had finished unpacking his clothes, he looked towards Jack. He was listening to music on his phone while reading a book.

"Hey, Jack, me and my new friend Bumblebee are gonna go around the school probably. You want to come?" Jack looked up at the young boy and smiled. "Sure." He put his stuff away and followed Raf out the door and down to the lounge.

* * *

Eliza Clarkson was in her dorm. That's right, _her_ dorm. This has been her dorm since she started taking classes here at Cybertron U when she was four. She had stayed here over the summer break because things have been pretty hectic back at Jasper, Nevada with her parents and she only got to see them a few times, the longest being two and a half weeks. She was sixteen, she didn't need them to always been around her, but she missed them.

Her dorm has been the same one since she first arrived. And she was glad that at least two friends were here with her. Her room was a Victorian Steampunk theme, although it was only the right half the room. She practically lived at the place. Yet when she decorated the entire room one summer when she was ten, and she had to clean the school attic as punishment.

She wore her usual faded purple shirt and knee long jeans- she use to wear long black ripped socks but she got rid of them- and faded neon sneakers with her brightly blonde hair in a ponytail and long bangs that almost reached her eyes, each with the ends dyed a bright blue. She wore her military green jacket and had the brightest blue eyes out of her entire family. Right now she was listening to music on her wireless headphones while sketching another one of her robots on her bed.

Eliza had never been that social. She wasn't girly. But the past roommates have been. For years she was forced to live with girls that always try to shove her into sparkly dresses, sparkly shoes that give her blisters, sparkly make-up, sparkly accessories, and uncomfortable hair styles. _They day I wear that kind of stuff will be the day I get a boyfriend and he takes me to a supper fancy restaurant,_ Eliza thought as she heard a knock on her door. "Ellie,"' a familiar voice said.

"Digit, Wrench, you can come in," she said, not looking up from her journal. There was the sound of the door opening and closing. She looked up to see her best friends, Dina Geisel, or her Autobot nickname Digit, and their other best friend, Wren Prestel, or his nickname the Autobots gave him, Wrench.

Digit and Wrench had known her since she was born, which was when they were two, and had been almost interpretable since. Digit wore a silver shirt covered with an open zipped purple jacket. She wore black leggings under a brighter purple skirt. Her hair was dyed a grape purple with bright silver streaks on it.

Wrench wore a pine green jacket over a burnt red shirt and jeans. His hair was brown but he had it with red streaks. All of them were Autobots. Eliza had a nickname herself, Firebird. It was her nickname because sometimes she just lashed out in anger, even though she was usualy calm and patient. She liked it. "Your roommate hasn't come yet?" Digit asked. "Nah, but I wish. I need to meet Arcee in the gym. She's already there waiting."

"But you'll just walk out on her," Wrench said. "Like I do every year. I'll see you guys there later." Eliza shooed them off playfully as she continued to sketch. A few minuets later, there was a knock at the door and an all-too perky voice. She went to the door and prepared herself for the worst as she opened the door.

* * *

Miko Nakadia had just gotten out of the taxi that picked her up from the airport. It had dropped her off at her new school in America, Cybertron U. Her parents paid for her to come here, thinking she wanted to attend to "get into better colleges." She really wanted to go there for the adventure, be away from her parents, and to be a part of the organization war.

Now here she was, running to get to her dorm. At the check-in counter, she got her schedule, locker number and combination, ID, and her dorm room key that said she was going to stay in the "Autobot Dormitory." When she saw the signs leading the way, she tried to run but ended up dropping all her things. As she tried to gather her items, a big hand helped her. "Need a hand?" a deep voice said.

Miko looked up to see a big, dark skinned man wearing a dark green shirt with military pants, combat boots, and had dark brown hair with the ends dyed a dark green and blue eyes. Miko smiled at him. "Thanks," she said. "No prob. Names Bert Hemingway. But I go by my organization name, Bulkhead. You new around here?" "Yup. All the way from Tokyo. I'm Miko," she said as she held out her hand. Bulkhead shook it and smiled.

"Umm, do you think you can help me to my dorm?" She asked when they had gathered all her stuff. Bulkhead nodded as he led her through the halls. They soon arrived at the Autobot Courtyard, then they were inside the dormitory building elevator. "What's your room number?" Bulkhead asked when they entered. "Uhhhh... Rom 36-I." Bulkhead stopped for a moment before turning his head towards her, his eyes nervous.

"You sure?" he asked. "Uh, duh," Miko said as she shoved the key and its tag in his face. "Okay," he said, pressing the ninth button. Miko was curious about his reaction but just shrugged it off. When they reached the floor Bulkhead spoke. "Hey Miko, when you're done, meet me at the door on the first floor. Some of my friends are at the gym and I'd like to introduce you to them." "Sure, Bulk. See ya in a few." "Good luck," he mumbled as he left. Miko just shrugged again.

She knocked rhythmically on the door. "Hellooo. Anybody home?" A moment later, a girl opened the door. She wore a faded purple shirt under a military green jacket, wore knee length jeans, faded neon blue sneakers with black socks pointing out of them, and had very bright blonde hair in a ponytail with long bangs, with the ends dyed bright blue. Her eyes were an even brighter blue and full of adventure, yet she wasn't smiling. Her face was blank. Around her neck were black and purple headphones

"Hi! I'm Miko, your roommate." The girl blinked several times like as if she was just in a trance. "Hi," was all she said, going back towards her side of the room. When Miko entered she stared in awe. The room was huge. And her roommates side was all steampunk style. "Nice place," she said, nodding. The girl said nothing, just listening to her music on her bed while drawing. Miko smiled as she started to set up.

She placed a small speaker on the dresser on her side and plugged in her phone. She tapped one of her favorite heavy metal songs, raised the volume, then pressed play. She looked at her roommate as the song played and frowned at her. The stranger had closed her sketchbook and left it with her pencil on her bed, put away her headphones in a purple canvased duffle bag, slinged it over her shoulders as she put her phone in her pocket, and left without a word.

Miko just shrugged as she placed her amp near her desk. She put all her hair products and supplies and nail polish on her dresser, stuffed all her clothes in the drawers, and placed her guitar next to her nightstand. She put her favorite band's bed set on her own large twin sized bed, then pulled out all her graffiti, painting the walls. When she was done she stepped back and nodded at her work proudly.

When she was ready she grabbed her phone and stopped the music. She stepped out of her room and locked it behind her, then ran to get to the bottom floor. Sure enough, when she got there, Bulkhead was waiting at the door for her. "You ready?" he asked. "Yup!" she replied. Together, they left for the gym.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Hope you liked this story.**

 **Wish I could do a Halloween chapter for it, but there isn't enough time, sadly.**

 **But I will get a Thanksgiving and Christmas one.**

 **And who knows. I might do a year 2!**

 **So tell me what you think. Hope it's wicked.**

 **Update comin' soon.**

 **Seeya!**


	2. New Friends, New Start

Jack waited outside the gym with his roommate Raf and his friend Bumblebee, along with two of Bee's friends, Digit and Wrench. They were waiting for one more before they could meet two others in the gym. Soon, a big man with a Japanese girl at his side walked up to them. "Hey, Bulkhead," Digit, Wrench, and ,what Jack assumes, Bumblebee said together.

"Hey guys," the man said. "This is my new friend, Miko. Miko, meet Bumblebee, Digit, and Wrench," he said, gesturing to the seniors.

"This is Raf and Jack," Wrench said, pointing to the new boys. Jack said hi while Raf waved. "Come on, lets go into the gym," Miko said, desperately pulling Bulkhead's hand. Jack chuckled at the girl as they stepped inside the gym. His mouth went agap. In the giant room, there were both Autobots and Decepticons were either practicing martial arts, track running, soccer, basketball, and other things.

The seniors led them to a bench, where two opened duffle bags were."Those are two of our other friends," Digit said, pointing to two girls doing hand-to-hand combat with each other, both highly skilled.

Jack's eyes widened. Arcee was one of the girls, now wearing just her tank and shorts, but the other was one he'd never seen that looked about the same age as him. And he thought she was beautiful. "Hey, I know her," Jack said, pointing to Arcee. "Her nicknames Arcee, right?" he asked Wrench. "Yup. And the girl she's fighting is-" "My roommate," Miko said cutting him off.

'You're Eliza Clarkson's roommate this year?" Digit asked, shocked. "So that's what her name is. She barely spoke to me when I arrived," Miko said. "She's like that to all her roommates," Wrench said, Digit nodding in agreement."We've known her since she was born. When she first arrive at age four, she joined the Autobots and got the name Phenoix." Jack nodded, never taking her eyes off her. Digit noticed his staring.

"She'll squash you if you like her," she said to Jack, causing him to blush. He watched as the girls continued to fight intensely, and sat on the edge of the bench as Eliza was pinned to the ground under Arcee.

* * *

Eliza didn't even worry as she was pinned under Arcee with a grunt. She was one of the best fighters in the Autobot organization. But so was Arcee. Arcee grinned at her as she spoke. "Don't have anywhere to go now, do you?" Eliza just smirked as she imagined Arcee after her next move.

With that thought, Eliza kicked Arcee's stomach with both feet as she pushed herself up with her hands. When they were both recovered, they stood in attack position and smiled.

"After an entire summer you haven't rusted a bit, huh?" The older girl asked. "Yup. And I see that you had the same results." The girls dropped their hands to their sides and walked towards each other. "Five minuet break?" Arcee asked, holding out her hand. "Five minuet break," Eliza said, shaking it.

They walked together to the bench where their water bottles were, where Bulkhead, Bee, Digit, Wrench, two boys she didn't know yet, and Miko, her new roommate.

"Hey guys," Arcee said before taking a sip of water. "Arcee, meet Raf and Miko," the oldest new kid said, pointing at the other newbies. "Jack, meet Eliza," Arcee said. "Hey," Eliza finally said after having some water. "You, missy, need to apologize to me right now," Miko said to her. Right away Eliza knew what she was talking about. "Sorry, it's an old habit," she said as she wiped her sweat off with a towel.

"Have you guys seen Optimus today?" Eliza asked the seniors. " _Not yet,_ " Bumblebee said in his coded voice. "Too bad. I'm hoping that we'll have the back to school party earlier this year," she said in reply. "Who's Optimus?" Jack asked. "He's the leader of the Autobots," Digit responded. "Yeah. His real name is Orion Paxtion. But when the teachers use his last name, they just use Pax. His nickname is Optimus Prime," Bulkhead explained.

"He's also a _'Prime Student_ ," Eliza added. "What's a Prime Student?" Raf asked. "It's a student in a special program where students get more advanced teachings. Only a few are chosen,"Arcee said. "And Optimus was the last one to be picked. There hasn't been any other Prime Student in years," Wrench said. "Yup. And I hope to be the next one," Eliza said, walking over to a boxing dummy and started to kick and punch it.

" _You?"_ she heard Miko ask. "Yes, _me_. I have straight 'A's', a good reputation, I have a good chance at getting in." Eliza continued to hit the dummy as the others talked.

* * *

Miko watched as Eliza attacked the dummy. The only thing that got her out of her thoughts was Arcee's phone receiving a text. The older girl read it, then silently said yes to herself. "My boyfriend texted that he'll be here soon," she announced to the others. "Great. He'll be able to meet the new kids," Digit said. Acree received another text and chuckled to herself. "Dork," she muttered. "How can you say that about him?" Eliza asked as she attacked the dummy's head. "I think it's romantic."

Miko pretened to gag. _Is she serious?_ Miko wondered. "What?" Eliza asked as she stopped to take another sip of water. "Sorry, but you don't seem to be the romance kind of type," the Japanese pointed out. "Well, you can't judge a book by its cover," she pointed out, returning to her workout

A moment later, another high school senior entered the gym. He wore a red leather biker's jacket with a black and silver stripe over a blue shirt and jeans and black and blue supra skytop shoes. His hair was dyed blue and his eyes were blue as well, full of life.

"Optimus!" Wrench waved the boy down. He looked towards them, smiled, and walked to join them. "Hello," he said when he arrived. "Optimus, meet Jack, Miko, and Raf," Arcee said to him, gesturing to the new students. "Nice to meet you," Optimus said. "It's good to see you again, Prime," Eliza said.

Miko watched as Optimus shaked hands and patted his friends on the back, but he only hugged Arcee. "So, Arcee, this is your boyfriend?" Miko asked, a cheeky grin on her face. The girl blushed. "Yup. Hey, Optimus, Eliza was asking about the Back to School party being held at the top floor," Arcee said, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes," he said, turning to the blonde. "We are planning on having it tonight." Eliza smiled as she sped up her attacks on the dummy. Miko looked a the time on her phone. "Hey, when do we get to eat?" Eliza stopped attacking and went to the girl's locker room with Arcee. "When Eliza and Arcee finish changing, we'll head to the cafeteria for lunch," Digit explained. A moment later the girls came out and they went to eat.

* * *

Raf followed Bumblebee through the giant cafeteria of the school till they arrived at a table outside in the courtyard with the others. They were already talking about what they did during the summer break. "Digit, Wrench, you guys were so lucky to be able to go to California this summer. Meanwhile I had to help with the kids who stayed longer for summer school," Eliza said as Raf and Bee sat down.

"Why?" he asked as Eliza put a tomato from her salad into her mouth. Everyone around the table- except for the newbies -gave each other worried glances as Eliza spoke. "Yeah, um...I kinda live here." Miko nearly jumped out and into the sky.

"You live here?!" the Japanese girl said loudly. "No. I said 'kinda.'" "Are you related to one of the teachers?" Jack asked. "That's my business," Eliza said as she shoved some of her salad into her mouth. Arcee made a gesture and the freshman leaned in towards her. "Things are pretty wild back at Eliza's home. We don't talk about it much unless she feels like it," the female senior explained. "And I don't," Eliza said.

Raf nodded as he continued to eat his sandwich. "Hey, Ratchet, Wheeljack! Over here," Bulkhead yelled, waving two students down. As they sat down, Raf looked them over. One was wearing an orange and white leather jacket over a white shirt and wore white pants and sneakers, his hair dyed white with two orange stripes in it.

The other student wore a white jacket with red and green stripes over a grey shirt, his hair was white streaked with red and green, and he wore jeans and boots. "This is Ratchet," Bulkhead said, gesturing to the orange and white kid. "And this is Wheeljack!" he yelled, patting the other kid on the back. "Hey, Bulk. Good to see ya," Wheeljack said, returning the pat. Another girl came up to the table as the boys sat down, another boy in her wake.

"Ellie!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around Eliza, who was blushing in embarrassment and trying to get out. "Delilah, I literally just hung out with you at breakfast." "But you've been hiding from me since," the girl pouted. "Because she knew you'd hug her," the boy replied. Before they could even give them a questioning look, Eliza explained. "Jack, Miko, Raf, meet two other Autobots. Spencer Stevens, or as we call him, Smokescreen, and my twin sister Delilah, who's nickname is Daimond War."

"You...have a twin?" Jack asked as he looked at the two. Delilah had blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin color like Eliza, but instead of having it in a ponytail with blue highlights, she had it nice and straight and let it fall a bit past her shoulder, her bangs swept out of her face, and a few violet highlights. Her outfit was a black sleeveless shit with purple graffiti splashes showing black words saying "FASHONISTA" on them, a dark blue bikers jacket, a violet checkered skirt, deconstructed leggings, and some high-top wedges.

Smokescreen wore a blue shirt under a white jacket that had red and blue stripes and the number 36 on the sleeves and back, wore jeans, and shoes that matched his jacket. His hair was swept into a Mohawk, most of it dyed white with the sides of it red.

"New kids?" Smokescreen asked. "Yup," Arcee said as she took a sip of her water. "Here comes some 'Cons," Ratchet said, craning his neck to get a good view. "Is their leader with them?" Optimus asked. "Thankfully no. But be on your guard, because you never know when they'll strike." "Um, whose the leader of the Decepticons?" Raf asked. "Uh, ratchet, your eyes must not be working because he's with them," Smokescreen said, his voice filled with worry.

* * *

Delilah felt her eyes widened as she looked towards the door that led to the courtyard. Sure enough, _he_ was coming out of it, a bunch of 'Cons with him. "And just when I thought I'd have a peaceful meal," she muttered as the enemy leader came closer. "Avert your eyes, new ones," Ratchet said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Because the leader of the Decepticons is no joke," Digit answered.

"He is cruel, has no mercy, no kindness, and no intention to befriend you," Eliza said. "Megatron will destroy you." "Megatron?" Miko asked. "We don't know his real name, but you can't look at him, because he'll end up hating you newbies," Wheeljack explained. "Again, why?" Jack repeated. "Because you're an easy target, Jack. You haven't picked or joined a side yet, which makes you a Neutral. He sees you as an easy target," Arcee said hands curling to fist.

Delilah watched as the new kids looked down at their lunch as Megatron started walking past their table. "Prime," he snarled, "Megatron," Optimus said back. Delilah watched the man dressed in grey as he almost past, but a little kid who hadn't noticed Megatron ran into his leg and fell backwards. Noticing who he was, the little boy started to cower as Megatron glared at him. "Little brat!"

Just as Megatron began to punch the boy, Optimus stood and grabbed his fist. "The boy did not mean to, let him be," the Autobot leader said. By now the boy had ran off into the now quiet courtyard. Delilah felt the scowl form and darken on her face, along with her sister as Megatron jerked his hand away. "Still fighting to protect the weak, eh, Optimus?" "Only to ensure their health." "You should worry more about yourself, Prime. Starscream!"

Another man dresses in silver and red walked up to the side of Megatron. "Yes, Master?" "Search for the pest that dared to step in my way, and teach him a lesson." Delilah watched as the second in command chuckled and started to walk off towards the crowd. He didn't get there though, because an Autobot stopped him.

"I can't let you do that." This one wore mostly blue and red. "Who's that?" Raf whispered. "Morgen Uroin. He's a 'commander of the Autobots," Arcee explained. "And very by the book," Delilah added. They returned their attention to the two enemies, waiting on what would happen.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do to stop me?" Ultra Magnus didn't reply, but punched Starscream in the stomach. Upward. And hard. Starscream landed on his back two feet away from where he was standing, Decepticons rushing to help their SIC. "Get under the table," Delilah said to the new ones, not taking her eyes off of the Con. "Why?" "Because you aren't prepared for what's goanna happen next." "What's goanna happen next?"

The question was answered by a cry from Megatron. "DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" Delilah watched as the new kids got under the table as the back courtyard became a battle ground, with younger kids running to get out of the scene. Delilah wasted no time running into it herself, ready to fight for her side.

* * *

Eliza hatted heaving a meal to fight, but this was the life she had entered. A life she had started when she and her sister were four, and she couldn't picture them in any other life. She had just sucker punched a Con when she felt someone grab her ponytail. She saw that it was a boy who had a smug look on his face, and he was wraping an arm around her. "Nice try, Mr. Slick," she said as she elbowed him in the rib cage, then turned around and kicked him in the shins.

A scream that Eliza new by heart sent her into high alert, her head whipping back and forth. She saw her sister with her hands being held behind her back by a Decepticon that was known as Soundwave, who ironically has never spoken, his face covered by his purple hoodie. She ran through the crowd towards them, punching any Con that got in her way. When she was close enough, she leapt and kicked Soundwave square in the chest.

"Thanks," Delilah said as she rubbed her wrist. "No prob. And next time, please stay away from the higher ranks." "Whatever. Just because you're five minutes older doesn't mean you have to boss me around like you're five year older." Their bickering was cut short by the sound of five Decepticons charging at them. The nodded to each and stoop in their fighting positions, ready to stand their ground.

* * *

Optimus was recovering from being punched in the chin by Megatron. This wasn't out of the ordinary, at least not here. Optimus had finished rubbing his chin when he started punching back at Megatron, only to be held back slightly. "Let's see if you've kept yourself fit over the summer, eh, Optimus?" At those words the dark leader felt something hit his back. Optimus turned to see Wheeljack holding a bat he got from who knows where.

Just as Wheeljack was getting ready to swing again and Megatron ready to punch, someone interrupted the battle. "Fowler, 12:00!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and scurried back to their former tables and spots on the ground, trying to hide any fresh wounds.

As Optimus sat down at the table again with Ultra Magnus joining this time, the new freshmen had just gotten out of their hiding spot. "Who's Fowler?" Miko had asked. "The hall monitor and security guard here at Cybertron U," Ratchet replied. "They say he's an early retired special agent that was brought here to help settle down the war," Smokescreen added enthusiastically. "Ah, that's just rumors," Bulkhead added. "Shhh. Here he comes," Eliza said.

Optimus saw the out of shaped man walk out to the back courtyard and looked around, only finding Autobots and Decepticons socializing with their own kinds, new kids trying to find somewhere to sit. Although he stopped when he reached their table.

"And what have we here, Prime?" he asked, leaning on the table with one hand. "Fowler, meet Jack, Miko and Rafael," Optimus said, gesturing to the new kids. Fowler nodded with a smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you three in the gym getting ready for Autobot initiation." "Autobot what?" Miko said. "It's when we see if you have what it takes to be an Autobot," Delilah said, examining her nails casually. "Well, if you chose us," she added.

"Well, what does yours have?" Jack asked. "Oh, you know, just seeing your strong suits, see if you can throw a few good punches and kicks. Kinda like a personality test," Digit explained. "The Decepticons have one, too. But it's mostly just to see if you have the guts to disobey rules. Like graffiti in the halls, bullying, too intense pranks, maybe some physical contact," Wrench said. "When do we get cool nicknames like you guys?" Miko asked.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You cant just have the coolest nickname you have to earn it. I got the name Phoenix because I can always get back up after every fall, stronger. Lilah's Diamond War." "Because I can still look fabulous even after a battle." "No. It was because on the last day of initiation, you had to use your diamond earrings to take out a dummy," Eliza stated. Delilah growled at her twin, only to be ignored over Fowler.

"Well, you kids don't get into too much trouble this year, all right?" "We shouldn't make promises we can't keep," Eliza said swiftly. "Amen to that," Miko said. Fowler left them to break up what was starting to be a fight. "So I'm guessing they haven't seen the school yet?" Ultra Magnus said. "We've only seen the gym," Jack said, finishing his lunch.

"Then you guys are in for a treat," Bulkhead said,, rubbing his hands together. "Before we show you anything, though, how did you guys get into CU?" "What do you men?" Raf asked. "Did you pay the entry fee, get a scholarship, related to any of the teachers, or did a talent get you into here?" "Talent," Miko said. "Talent," was what Raf had answered. "Talent," Jack said after a minute.

"Not suprising considering a bunch of these kids IQ's. Bulkhead's included," Smokescreen said. "Hey!" was all Bulk had to say. "Well, _I_ got in for my rockin' music skills," Miko said smugly. "That explains making my ears bleed with that music you were playing in our dorm." "Hey, don't diss Screaming Monkey's," Miko said wit a growl.

"I actually got in because of my science and mathematics skills," Raf said sheepishly. "Nice. What about you, Jack?" Arcee asked. "They said something in their letter about getting in for linguistic reasons." Optimus went into a frenzy of coughs as he choked on his drink, and Arcee immediately patted him on the back. Meanwhile, everyone else-except the other newbies- was staring at him. "What?" "Uhhhhhh..." was all that Delilah could let out of her mouth. "Jack... that was how Optimus got into CU," Ratchet finally said, Bumblebee buzzing and nodding in agreement. "It's also how I became a Prime Student," Optimus added, finally recovered from his coughing fit.

"And according to the school's student history, most Prime Students were accepted because of that," Ultra Magnus stated. "Okay... what about everyone else. How did you get in?" "Me and Jackie here got in for our wrestling skills," Bulk said. "Yup. The school's team would've been at the bottom forever if we hadn't been chosen." "I got a scholarship for biology," Ratchet said. "I plan on becoming a medic one day." "I got in for a reading scholarship," UM said. "No surprise there. _I_ got in because of both running and car racing,"' Smokescreen bragged. "This school does car racing?" Miko asked. "It does any kind of thin with vehicles. _If_ you have enough training after you can drive. Which I do."

"Digit and I got in for art," Wrench said. "I got in for martial arts," Arcee said. Bumblebee beeped something to Raf. "Bee said that he got in for his fighting skills," he translated. "I got in for mostly robotics, science, math, and athletics, which we all pretty much also got in for.," Eliza said. "I got in for a Home Ec. scholarship," Delilah said cheerfully. "It was mostly so I could work on my fashion designing."

"Why are you asking us this stuff?" Miko said. "Because depending on how you got in, your schedule will be made to help you improve on that stuff. This isn't a normal school. They want to help you improve on your special skills," Optimus said. With that, they all got up and did a tour of the school, then returned to the dorms.

"So all these kids in our dorm are Autoboots?" Jack asked as they went up the elevator to see the rooftop. "Welllll, yes and not," Bee said, having taken off his coder. "Only about 85%. The rest is a bunch of Neutrals and a few rouges," Ratchet said. "I'm one of the rouges," Wheeljack said with pride. "And before you ask," Eliza said, "a rouge is someone who leaves their organization on their on free will but still fights for their side and has free access to the top two floors." "What's on those floors?" Raf asked. "Restricted years ago to only Autobot members by a college leveled tech specialist back when the war was young," Ratchet said as they started to slow. "No, we cannot bring in Neutrals," Eliza said as Miko opened her mouth.

The door opened, revealing the roof. "Woah." The roof was a mini paradise. There was an area with a tent roof for parties with a DJ set, and a pool with a high dive. There were a bunch of Bot students hanging around, a few of the younger students were hanging in the pool.

"Is this a school or a paradise?" Miko asked as she gazed out. "Well, most of the students here practically live at the university so they installed this stuff for events and to keep the students preoccupied," Eliza explained. When they were done looking around, they all decided to just hang out before the party that night.

"So when dose initiation start?" Jack asked. "A week after school starts. Then you have four weeks to prepare and prove yourselves to us. The last week will be filled with test," Optimus answered. "And we're in charge of recruitment," Eliza said. "A little tip: Don't mess up when Ellie's watching," Delilah said.

Eliza showed as they headed to the main floor. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. He's been attending CU for years, and his friends were the best part. He couldn't imagine them not being a part of his educational life.


End file.
